


Girl talk

by TwilightPony21



Category: JAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightPony21/pseuds/TwilightPony21
Summary: Just a little bit of girl talk for Mac and an old friend.





	Girl talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This ficlet idea came from a fellow Tumblr user who wanted to see Harm drop by Mac’s apartment and a little bit of girl talk between Mac and an old friend. It's a humorous one-shot that was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

“I’ll only be a minute.”

Harm climbed out of the passenger seat of Sturgis’s car and waved at his friend as he tucked a thick file folder under his arm and made his way into Mac’s apartment building.  He had been here so often that he didn’t even have to think about where he was going.  His feet just automatically took him to Mac’s door, where he shifted the folder to his other hand and knocked.

“Well, hello, gorgeous.”

Harm blinked in surprise as the door swung open, revealing a pretty woman with bright blue eyes and a long, blond French braid down her back.

In disbelief, he backed up a step and checked the number on the door, feeling rather silly as he thought he knew the way to Mac's apartment by heart.

“Uh, hi...I’m looking for Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie.”

“Sarah!” the woman called.  "There's a gorgeous male specimen on your doorstep, and he's looking for you!”

“Who’s looking for me?” came the muffled response from the kitchen.  There was a loud clanking of what sounded like ceramic dishes and then the sound of running water in the sink.

Mac emerged from the kitchen a moment later, wiping her hands on her jeans.  “Harm?"

"Yeah, um...sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"No, it's okay."  Mac motioned to the other woman.  "Harm, this is Cheryl, one of my old friends from high school.  She's in town just for the evening.  Cheryl, this is Commander Harmon Rabb, my partner at JAG."

"Nice to meet you, Commander,” Cheryl said sincerely.

"Harm,” he said, flashing a smile that nearly took Cheryl’s breath away even as his eyes remained focused on his partner.  "Mac, I just wanted to drop off a file for Monday.”  He handed her the manila folder.  "You might want to take a look at some of the witness statements."

Mac quickly thumbed through the file and nodded.  "Sure.  You want to grab some dinner tomorrow night and come up with a game plan?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt," Harm agreed.  "You know the prosecution is going right for the jugular on this one, and the media attention isn't going to make it easy for us."

Mac sighed.  “Chinese okay?”

"Why don't I cook?" Harm suggested.

"Only if you can make something edible out of what's in my refrigerator."

Harm tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.  "Depends on what's in your refrigerator, Colonel."

Their gazes locked for a moment, and Mac swore she could feel the temperature rising in the room.

Quickly, she redirected the conversation as she noticed his gray U.S. Navy T-shirt and dark blue shorts.  “You going to the gym?” she asked.

Harm grinned.  “Gonna shoot some hoops while Sturgis pretends to play defense.”

Mac reached over to grab a black duffel bag from behind the door.  “Well, you might want this…you left it here the other night.  And go easy on Sturgis this time, will you?"

“Mac—”

“I don't want to have to patch either one of you up before court on Monday, okay?"  She gave him a sly smile.  "Besides, you still owe me dinner.”

"And you'll get it," Harm promised.  He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and turned to leave, giving her a heated look that made her slightly weak in the knees.  “Good night, Marine."

"Night."

Mac slowly closed the door behind him, letting her gaze linger on his retreating figure, and when he was gone, she leaned back against the door to face her friend who was nearly bursting with curiosity.

“So the fudge should be just about done,” Mac announced, heading back into the kitchen.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Cheryl scolded, following closely on Mac's heels.  “You’re not getting away that easily.  What just happened here?”

“Nothing."

“Girl, come on, spill.”

“My partner just dropped off a stack of witness statements that I have to review before tomorrow night.”

“Your partner,” Cheryl echoed.  “Who stopped by your apartment completely unannounced.  Who left his gym bag here during the week.  And who just offered to cook you dinner tomorrow night.  Which it sounds like he does on more than one occasion," she added suggestively.

"Cheryl, they’re working dinners," Mac explained, opening the refrigerator to check on the fudge.  It smelled heavenly, and the chocolate looked like it had chilled and set quickly.  Mac could already feel her mouth starting to water.  "You ready to pig out on some chocolate?"

"Of course," Cheryl exclaimed, watching intently as Mac sliced off two large chunks of fudge.  "And then you can tell me all about Commander Harmon Rabb."

“Harm?” Mac repeated, even though Cheryl couldn’t possibly have been asking about anyone else.  “He and I are the defense counsel on an upcoming court-martial.  It's a high-profile case, he’s first chair, and he’s an excellent lawyer and an outstanding naval officer.”

Cheryl frowned and shook her head.  “Honey, that’s what the Navy thinks about him.  I want to know what Sarah thinks about him.”

“That _is_ what I think."

“No, that's what Mac the Marine thinks,” Cheryl clarified.  “I want to know what Sarah”—her voice dropped a couple of pitches—“ _the woman_ thinks about him.”

“The woman?” Mac mimicked with a laugh.

"Yes," Cheryl replied firmly.  "As in, _the woman_ who couldn’t stop checking out her partner's ass in those gym shorts."

Mac felt a warm flush rushing to her cheeks.  “I was not checking him out,” she protested.

Cheryl rolled her eyes.  “Right.  And this fudge isn't absolutely sinful."

Mac couldn't argue with that as the two friends settled on the couch with their thick, creamy slices of chocolate.  “I’ll have to run an extra five miles just to work off this one piece,” she muttered.

"I think we should add chocolate to our list of what every woman wants in life," Cheryl declared.  "What was on that list again?”

"A great career," Mac supplied.

“A good man,” Cheryl added.

“And lots and lots of comfortable shoes!” they exclaimed together, falling back onto the couch in giggles.

When the two women finally caught their breath from the laughter, Cheryl looked over at her friend admiringly.  “Oh, Sarah, you have all of that right here in front of you.  It's all finally within reach, and I just want you to have it this time.”

"I do," Mac insisted.  "I have lots of nice shoes, and I’m happy being a JAG.”

"And you have a man who looks at you like you're the only woman in the world."

“Cheryl—”

"Come on, Sarah.  I'm not a JAG, and I'm not a Marine.  I'm just Cheryl...you know, like when we were fifteen years old and we told each other secrets about all the guys we had crushes on?"

Mac let out a wistful sigh.  "Oh, Cheryl, I don’t know.  Harm and I…we just never…I'm not sure we could figure out how to make it work, you know?"  She frowned apologetically.  "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of practice with the whole girl talk thing, aren't I?"

"Don't worry," Cheryl assured her, "you're doing great.  We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

Mac tucked her feet under herself and leaned back against a couch pillow as Cheryl did the same.  “What’s the good stuff?" she asked.

"Well..." Cheryl drawled with a devilish grin.  "Have you ever seen him naked?"


End file.
